


The Cards and the Blades

by IddunsApple



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, OC/OC - Freeform, Rogue/Sorceress - Freeform, mixed couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-10-25 04:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20718359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IddunsApple/pseuds/IddunsApple
Summary: Just a story between two of my characters, a human sorceress and a rogue elf/tiefling mixed boyo. It tells the story about how they met one another and how their relationship builds up as they realize they have feelings for each other.





	1. Strange Shapes In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello. Please don't mind me as I am just getting back into story writing, so sorry for any mistakes. Please go easy on me with critiques ;; much love~

The forest was quiet and peaceful. The night sky was illuminated with a blanket of stars, that are somewhat visible through the leaves of the tree tops. Rays of moonlight shining down onto two figures overlooking an unconscious person. One figure was a half orc, and the other a tiefling.  
"Is she alive?" The half orc's voice was deep but smooth.  
"By the looks of it yes." The tiefling's voice was a bit higher than the half orc's with a warmer tone as he spoke.  
"How do you mean?"  
"I can't find her pulse but she's breathing. As if she's in a deep slumber. "  
"Are you sure this isn't a trick of some sort?"  
"No. But her body is warm, and who knows how long she's been out here. Better bring her to an inn or a tavern of some sort and see about a healer."  
"Ah. You're right. I'll keep my eye out in case something happens."  
"Come on, let's move her over to where we could get her some help."  
"Right."  
The two heaved her onto their cart and rode on to the next town or village that possesses an inn. By the next morning it was more apparent that the unconscious woman was a human. Her hair was an ashen blonde colour. It was a tangled mess with twigs and leaves sticking out of knots in her hair. The marks on her arms intertwine and dance with each other and faintly glow as she sleeps. The peaceful rhythm of her breathing almost doesn't match her chaotic appearance as she sleeps in the bed. A very concerned priestess sits next to the bed as she watches the woman sleep, her brows furrowed. "This is how you found her?" She asks.  
"Er, yes. Just less peaceful looking on the road." Replied the half orc.  
"And where exactly did you find her like this?" The priestess's age was showing in the worried creases of her face. She may be a sun elf, but her skin tells that she's only in her middle ages.  
"About half a day's travel southwest of here. She was just lying in the middle of the beaten path." Said the tiefling as he yawned from his tiresome journey.  
"Well it's lucky that you did. Who knows what could have happened to her if you hadn't come along. I sense strong magic from her. I have my suspicions that someone put her into a very strong sleeping spell and dropped her off in the middle of nowhere. I guess we'll know more about what happened to her once she wakes up." The priestess gets up from the stool and walks over to the books lining the shelves on the walls. She picks up a worn book, with a slightly torn blue cover from being handled and yellowed pages. "I guess for now, all we can do to help her is converse with the wizards and mages and hope they have a solution."  
The half orc stretches and grunts before slapping his tiefling friend on the shoulder and says, "Now it's our turn to rest. Let's go broavhas."  
The tiefling scoffs. "You're telling me. I'm ready to pass out like a sack of beets." He says.  
As the tavern bustles with life around them, they head towards the owner. The tiefling orders the best drink the tavern can offer, while the half orc asks for two rooms and a tankard of the strongest drink.  
The tavern owner shakes his head as he makes their drinks and says, “I’m sorry but I’m afraid all we’ve got left is one room.”  
They stay silent for a bit. “Is there really no more rooms? Not even a room with two beds?” asked the half orc.  
The owner shakes his head again. “Sorry. But if it helps, the beds are pretty large in this inn.” He raises his eyebrows slightly and his eyes swish back and forth between the two of them, trying to see their reactions. He sets out a tankard in front of the tiefing and pours him his drink. The tiefling takes it, swirls the dark red liquid in his tankard, leans back and swallows it all in one gulp.  
“I’m so tired it doesn’t even bother me one bit. I don’t care about sharing a bed, as long as we’re facing the opposite direction from one another, then we shouldn’t have a problem. Will we?” says the tiefling as he smiles from the warmth the drink filled him with. “I’ll also take another one of these.” He shakes the tankard before setting it back down on the counter top.  
The owner smiles happily and nods as he hands the half orc his slightly larger tankard, and the tiefling his second drink for the day. “The drinks are on the house then!” He says.  
The two adventurers cheer with joy and clink their tankards together with a woody thunk.  
The owner goes to get the key for their room and before handing it over, “What are your names by the way? Need it for the ledger.”  
“Greyson Thyneron, at your service.” the tiefling salutes the tavern owner with two fingers as he leans onto a chair next to him while swallowing his drink.  
“Kril The Stoic.” he sips at his drink and hums in pleasure at the nice sting the drink gives off as it slides down his throat and into his stomach.  
“Interesting names! You’re not from ‘round these parts are ya?”  
“Not at all! We come from an entirely different island. Well, at least I do. I’m not too sure about Kril.” answered Greyson.  
“Well pleasure to have ya! Hope you enjoy your stay, and that the bed is as comfortable to you as they are to everybody else in this inn.” the owner hands over the key and waves a quick goodbye to the both of them.  
Greyson quickly downs the rest of his drink as he takes the key and returns the tankard before leaving to go upstairs and sleep. “You comin’?” he looked at Kril.  
“Yes. You really shouldn’t drink that fast you know.” Kril replied.  
Greyson laughs. “Says The Stoic.”  
Kril rolls his eyes in a humoured way as he follows Greyson to their room.  
The lock clicks as Greyson unlocks their door and enter their room. He runs over to the bed and plops himself onto the mattress, ready to pass out right then and there. “I’m so tired.” he groans.  
“Oi! Quit your whining and take your boots off before you get the bed covered in dirt. I’m not paying for cleaning!” Kril exclaimed, his tankard now half empty.  
“Alright, alright. Don’t have to sound like an old man yet, you’re hardly older than me.”  
“Old enough to know better.”Kril downs the rest of his drink and sets the tankard next to the bedside table on his side of the bed. He sits down and begins taking off his warrior gear and gets ready to go to bed.  
Greyson’s boots hit the floor with a slap as the leather makes contact with the hard wooden floors. He quickly wraps himself in the covers and says, “See you in my dreams Kril.”  
“We are never doing this again.”  
Kril’s voice echoes in Greyson’s head as he slips off into a deep sleep. He opens his eyes to a foggy field. The grass and the trees are purple, with a sweet aroma hanging in the air. It doesn’t feel hot, yet it’s not cold either, but a constant slight breeze dances with his fluffy spiky hair. “Whoa…” he sighs. He feels so at peace in this place. He has no clue where he is, yet it almost feels familiar. Flowers liter the field here and there. The sky is a nice warm blue with the same purple hue over it. It is neither day, nor night, yet the stars shine bright as if it’s the middle of the night. He looks around and sees a couple of boulders huddled together not far from him. He feels the need to check it out and starts making his way towards the interesting boulders. His steps are silent with a soft swish of the grass beneath him. No crunch, no prints, no smell of the fresh grass that’s been crushed under a heavy boot. As he looks back, the grass springs right back up as if it was never disturbed. He keeps walking. He picks up a warm bell shaped drooping flower on his way. As he nears the boulders he hears someone humming. A woman. It’s a nice gentle hum. Like one would hear being sung to comfort someone. He climbs one of the boulders as quietly as he could. The rock beneath his fingers feels smooth, yet jagged enough to be able to grip onto. As he peers over the top he sees a woman, with light ashen hair up in a ponytail with two small braids. She was holding a small kitten in her lap as it purred and slept in her lap. It was comforted by her touch. The woman looked oddly familiar. She looked almost like the unconscious woman that he found last night lying in the road, however the glowing markings on her arms are gone, her hair is combed and clean. She’s wearing what looks like two shirts over her torso, however she’s missing the one sleeved shirt when they found her. She’s no longer covered in dirt and is wearing a long sash, making it look like a skirt that doesn’t cover one of her legs. He hadn’t noticed that the woman stopped humming till she gasped as she looked up and met her blue green eyes with his. “Oh. Uhm. Hello.” He says awkwardly as he raises a hand to wave at her. She keeps staring at him in shocked silence, the kitten now disappeared from her lap.  
“Who are you?” she asks, her voice low.  
“I’m Greyson. Have we met before?” he asked, squinting his eyes to get a better look at her.  
“No. At least, I don’t think so. How did you get here?” she asked. She has lost her relaxed demeanor and now looks tense.  
“Here? What do you mean?” Greyson becomes confused as he remembers going to sleep in a tavern and having to share a bed with Kril.  
“This is my dream. I haven’t invited anyone in. Where are you?”  
It’s slowly making sense to Greyson now, yet not at all. “We’re in a tavern in a town not far from where we found you.” he replied, his voice is soft and calm.  
“‘Found me’? How do you mean? How long have I been asleep?” The woman is now standing and at eye level with Greyson, who is still clinging to the opposite side of the rock.  
“Uhm. We’re not sure. We found you in the middle of a beaten path at night. Your hair is tangled up with bits of the woods in your hair, and you’re missing your sash and top shirt. You’re also covered in dirt.” He says as he climbs over the boulder and sits on top of it making himself seem even taller than he already is.  
“But. That makes no sense.” she mumbled to herself.  
“Huh? How do you mean? What happened?” He asked, now feeling even more confused than he thought possible about such an unbelievable situation in the first place. “Isn’t this just a dream?”  
“It is. But I am in control of it.” replied the woman. Her hand began to give off a slight glow as the boulders beneath Greyson began to shrink back down into the earth beneath him. Soon he was sitting on the ground, looking up at the mystery woman in disbelief.  
“Alright this is getting weirder and weirder. We don’t know anything about you. Sorry. We only just found you last night, and the priestess is consulting with the mages and wizards about how to help you.”  
“Help me? Why would I need help?”  
Greyson no longer understands anything about this woman, and now just believes that the lack of sleep for so long has given him a very peculiar dream as punishment. “Because...you’re in such a deep sleep no one could wake you. I couldn’t find your pulse either. We thought you were dead, which made no sense cause you were still breathing.”  
“Oh, I don’t need help. I can wake up whenever I need to.” she replied with a laugh.  
“I-...What?”  
The woman laughed even more at Greyson’s confusion as his long, sharp ears drooped in confusion.  
“You know, as nice as this dream is, I think I would like to wake up now and never think of this again.” he sighs as he rubs the area between his brows and wonders what he could do in this strange dream.  
“Sure thing. Just come find me when you do. I have a surprise for you.” she said with a smile.  
“What surprise?” he asked with an arched brow. Her warm smile began to fade as if someone poured water on a closed window. He woke up feeling refreshed with his head swimming in with weird thoughts. He looks out the window to see that it’s the middle of the night and his half orc friend is dead asleep. ‘Well...that was weird.’ He thought to himself as he slipped back off to sleep.


	2. Traveling In A Timely Manner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter of the three of them traveling together now as you get to learn more about what exactly Grayson is and what he comes from. I hope this story isn't boring and that it makes sense so far :)  
I'm so sorry if my writing is weird, still not used to being back in story writing  
(I have no clue how to make indentations plz halp)

As the birds chirped outside the window, and the sun's rays shine through the translucent curtains, showing all the dust particles flying in the air. Greyson slowly opens his eyes and the memories of the conversation he had with the mysterious woman from his dream, comes flooding back. “‘I have a surprise for you.’ I wonder what she meant.” he mumbled groggily.  
“You say something?” asked the half orc, surprised by his friend’s sudden mumbling.  
“Huh? Oh, nothing. Sorry I didn’t mean to say anything aloud, I think I was half asleep still.” Greyson laughs as he sits up in bed. A glimpse of something purple on his bedside table caught his eye. He looked closer and noticed that it was the same bell shaped violet flower that he picked from the field in his weird dream. As Kril and Greyson put on their gear to continue their journey, there was a knock on the door. Kril gets up and answers it, revealing the priestess from yesterday. “Your stranger is awake.” she said, with no other explanation. “Come. Follow me.”  
The two adventurers looked at each other in confusion before heading out the door, locking it behind them. The floorboards creak under their weight as they make their way across the tavern to the unconscious stranger’s room. “My, it’s a lot more noisy here than I thought.” said Greyson as he rocked back and forth on his feet, causing the creaky floorboards to groan under his shifting weight. The priestess ignores his remark and opens the door to show the mystery woman browsing the books on the shelves, her hair detangled and clean. It was put up in the same ponytail with two small braids on one side as Greyson saw her in the dream. No longer covered in dirt, but still missing her sash and one sleeved shirt. She turns around and smiles shyly at the three in the doorway.  
“So, uh. What’s happened?” asked Greyson, tired of the silent confusion.  
“No clue. She’s been awake and perfectly fine, as if nothing ever happened to her since this morning. Won’t even explain what happened other than, ‘It was a sleeping spell.’” huffed the priestess.  
The half orc rubbed his chin, deep in thought. "A sleeping spell?" He mumbled under his breath.  
The mysterious woman stays silent and rubs the worn out spine of the book she's holding in her arms.  
Greyson rubs his face and groans, "This is getting too awkward for me." He turns towards the mystery woman and does a quick bow. "I'm Greyson, and this is my buddy Kril. We found you in the woods, presumably half dead or deep in sleep." He then turns his head towards the priestess and says, "There. Introductions are over. Happy now? Can we leave yet?"  
"Patience, my dear friend." The priestess snapped back at Greyson. "Magical odditties cannot be rushed."  
"Oddities? I'm just a sorceress that specializes in tarot cards and illusions. There's no oddities there, only confusion." The mystery woman giggles as she explains this.  
The priestess gives a look of irritation as she looks away from the woman. "If there was nothing wrong then get out before I charge you for wasting my time." She says as she crosses her arms across her chest.  
The ashen haired woman quickly places the book back on the shelf, and walks out after Greyson and Kril. The woman looks around the half awake tavern before sitting down at the bar, and starting to wonder where she needs to go. Greyson and Kril look at her for a couple seconds before Kril speaks up, "We should take her with us. She seems lost."  
Greyson hummed in agreement. He then remembered her promised surprise for him before he woke up. He walks up behind her and leans onto the counter next to her. "So, uh. What's the surprise you said you have for me when I'd find you?" He asks her, a crooked smirk on his lips.  
She looks at him for a moment, then smiles as she pulls out a deck of tarot cards from her satchel on her hip. "Pull one out. But don't pull one out randomly, pull the one that calls out to you the most."  
Greyson's smirk has vanished and his ears twitch in confusion. "Huh? That's my surprise?" He looked her in the eyes before slowly reaching out towards the deck of cards.  
The woman pulls her deck of cards away from him and says, "I said don't pull one out randomly!"  
"I don't know how these things work!" Greyson exclaimed in return.  
The tavern owner looks at the two of them as he's polishing a tankard and smiles at them. She puts the cards back in front of Greyson and he looks them over. His ears droop in concentration as his hand hovers before the cards. He slowly moves his hand across the deck, and then quickly pulls out a card opposite of the side his hand was hovering over. "This one." He says, holding it up, the card still facing backwards to him.  
"Look at the card." She says.  
He flips the card over and sees two men in the snow, with a window above them with five stars in circles. "What does it mean?" He asks her.  
"It means you've suffered a great loss. That you come from very little. I knew something was very different about you. You're not a normal tief-" Greyson cuts her off by putting his hand over her mouth before she could finish her sentence.  
"Shh. You'll blow my cover!" He whispers to her. "A strange surprise, don't you think?" he lowers his hand from her mouth.  
"I just wanted to confirm my suspicions." She smiled at him as she put away her tarot deck.  
“Yeah, I’m fairly certain you’re not the only one that suspects something is off about me.” He huffs in frustration.  
Kril sees Greyson tensing up so he puts his hand on his shoulder. “It’s alright. No one heard. It is a tavern after all.” he says, gently.  
“But it’s morning. Hardly anyone drinks in the morning.” Greyson purses his lips together into a thin line.  
The woman puts away her deck of cards, lightly leaps off her tall stool, and puts her hand onto one of Greyson’s shoulders as well. “It really isn’t that big a deal. Given that you’ve no tail, it does make it a bit obvious that you’re not a normal tiefling.” she whispered to him. “It’s alright. Only the smart and careful would notice.” she smiled at him gently.  
Greyson takes in a deep breath before exhaling. He then realizes both his shoulders are preoccupied by two hands so he shakes them off. “I get it, I’m short too, but I’m not a coat rack guys.” He huffs in a joking manner.  
The woman snorts, “You? Short? Hah! What are you getting at, my friend?” she giggles at Greyson.  
He feels drawn to her smile for a quick second before he looked away at Kril and said, “Can you believe this?”  
“What? That you’re not short?” Kril laughs.  
“No, that this is what we’ll have to deal with the whole time she’s with us.” Greyson exclaims.  
“You seem like you’re trying to hate the idea but it is very obvious you’re excited to have someone else join us.” Kril answers.  
“I-...yeah, you’re right.” his ears droop with disappointment as he realized he couldn’t cover up his true emotions, given that he is a rogue trained for this.

Kril and Greyson paid for their room, as well as the food and drinks, before taking off to move on with their trip, the woman following them.  
“If you don’t mind my asking,” Greyson spoke up after a long while of silence between the three of them, “but what is your name? It just came to me that I never asked.”  
The woman looked up from her deck of cards and said, “Oh, I’m sorry. I thought I told you. The name’s Leoni.” she smiled at him.  
“That’s a pretty name.” Said Kril with a smile. He was carving something into a small, thin log of wood. Taking his time for the trip, making sure he doesn’t make a mistake.  
“Sounds...familiar…I think.” said Greyson.  
“Familiar?” she asked.  
“Er- Yes. It’s weird I know.” Greyson huffed at himself and his thoughts.  
“Why is it weird? It is a pretty common name in small villages.” Leoni replied.  
“Small villages?” His brows wove together in confusion, coming close to almost touching one another.  
“Yes! I come from a small village of about 30 people. What about you?”  
“Gods, that’s so small. Where are your parents from?” he replied.  
“Don’t know. Never knew them. I was left with the healer while they went off to do their thing.”  
“Oh...I’m sorry. I don’t even know my parents. If that helps?” he tried to sound as genuine as he possibly could.  
“Oh no, it’s alright! I don’t really mind it. In fact I wouldn’t be here where I am today if they didn’t do what they did.” she smiled at him from the side.  
Greyson takes a couple second glance at Leoni before falling into silence again, not sure what to say next.  
Leoni leans closer to Greyson and says, "Sorry. I didn't know it would be such a sensitive topic for you. I guess I'm not used to talking to others still."  
Greyson shakes his head. "No. It's fine. I don't mind it. It's just weird to think of them again, ya know?"  
Leoni nods. "I do." 

They rode on with the heat of the sun beaming down onto the cart. Soft snoring could be heard coming from within the covered wagon, recognizing that Kril is fast asleep. The wagon rocked gently, back and forth. It was soon a very early evening that they arrived at the next town over. This one was bigger, almost as big as a city, but shy of almost a hundred more buildings. The buildings were taller and made of stone rather than just wood. The people were bustling about, constantly on the move. There were children running through the streets and joyfully playing with their laughter echoing through alleyways. As the three approach the gates of the town, they're stopped by a royal guardsman.  
"Halt! What the hell brings you down here?" He asked, his voice was rough and his words slurred. The man had a nasty deep scar on his left cheek, his dark stubble covering most of his chin but abruptly stops at the scar, bringing the attention to it all the more.  
"We're just passing through." Said Greyson.  
The guardsman snorts a scoff and looks back at his colleague. "Just passin' through he says. We don't like the types o' ya in this town." The guardsman growled back at Greyson.  
Greyson's ears droop in confusion as he arches a brow at the man's words. "And what types do you mean in that sense?" He asked.  
"You, bloody teiflings!" The other guardsman spoke up before he spat on the ground in front of their wagon.  
The confusion on Greyson's face disappeared and was replaced by a deep scowl. "Now that's not nice. What did tieflings ever do you?" He huffs.  
Kril pops out of the covers from within the wagon and pats Greyson on the back. "Come on now, let's all be civil. We're just passing through. A night at an inn and a good drink is all we ask for and we'll be on our way by tomorrow morning." He says diplomatically.  
The guardsmen look at each other before looking back at the three on the cart. "Alright. Fine. But don't say we didn't warn ya when we said tieflings ain't welcome" he growled. They opened the gates and the wagon rolled on through.  
Leoni leaned in towards Greyson and Kril. "Don't worry. No one else will see a tiefling or a half orc." She said as she snapped her fingers. To one another they still looked the same.  
"Why did you snap?" He asked in a suspicious tone.  
"Shh." She replied and winked back at Greyson's very confused expression.  
As the wagon rolled on by the people in town only gave quick glances to see who's passing by. To them they appeared to simply be three humans. One large man, an average, skinnier man, and a small woman who was dressed in a peculiar fashion. Leoni had a very obvious look of a sorceress but she was not afraid to show it. To the people they just looked like merchants passing by. No one else stopped them to ask them any questions or harass them. They soon came upon a very large inn and left their wagon to be taken care of by the stable boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Broavhas - Brother in Orcish


End file.
